1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bait-casting reel, and more particularly to a clutch control mechanism for a bait-casting reel.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art disclosed a fishing reel in which a clutch mechanism for transmitting a drive force from a handle to a spool is engaged or disengaged by a finger operation on a control member of a control device for the mechanism.
A further control mechanism of this type is known from a fishing reel disclosed by e.g. Japanese laid-open utility model gazette Hei 2-46296. This fishing reel provides two modes. Namely, when the clutch is engaged, an urging means provided in the control device urges the clutch in the engaging direction. This is the first mode. Whereas, when the clutch is disengaged, the engaging means urges the clutch in the disengaging direction. This is the second mode. These two modes are realized by means of two springs. More particularly, in the first mode, a first spring urges the clutch in the engaging direction when the clutch is engaged and urges the clutch in the disengaging direction when the clutch is disengaged. In either case of this first mode, a second spring remains at its neutral position and thus does not affect the clutch. In the second mode, on the other hand, the first spring functions in the same manner as in the first mode, whereas the second spring is expanded beyond the neutral position. This second spring has an urging force larger in magnitude than that of the first spring so that the second spring constantly urges the clutch in the engaging direction. That is, in the second mode of this conventional construction, both springs are tensed. For this reason, a large operation force is required to overcome the combined urging force of the two springs in switching the clutch control member from the engaging position to the disengaging position.